Depression After Death
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: After Hughes gets killed, Ed comes back to Central to find Roy a mess. Is better than is sounds. Please R&R! First FMA fic!


My first-ever FMA fanfic! Yayyy!

Disclaimer: I dun own FMA. I do own Edward and Roy, though.

...nope. False alarm. Heh-heh. Gomen ne.

Roy/Edward

Warnings: Spoilers

"Whoa! What are you doing, colonel?"

"Shut up, Elric."

"Stop... stop touching me! Let me go!"

"No!"

"Colonel, you're drunk! Let me GO!" Shoving him away, Edward Elric pulled up his sleeve to cover his shoulder once again. Disheveled and rapidly breathing, the Fullmetal Alchemist glareded at his sacho(boss). "What the hell do you think you are doing, you dick?"

"Edward," Roy breathed, looking up. His dark, mysterious eyes caught Ed's lighter one's and the smaller boy froze. His heart lept into his chest as he watched the man he both hated and adored. "I'm... I'm sorry." Confusion swept across the youngest alchemists' face. He never imagined he would hear an apology from Colonel Mustang's mouth. Inching closer, but still cautiously keeping his distance, Edward asked,

"What's wrong, colonel? This isn't like you."

"What is like me?" He asked. To Edward's shock, he saw tears swimming in Roy's eyes. As Roy placed his own palm on his forehead, more tears were ommited. "Tell me what _is_ like me! I don't know anymore!" Edward was shocked. What could cause this great man to be so upset? Why did he have so much pain? Where was it coming from? Regardless of his unanswerable questions, Edward came closer to his crush. Resting his hand lightly on his senpai's shoulder, he said,

"You're Roy Mustang, colonel. You're supposed to be arrogant and loud and annoyed with everything. You're supposed to yell at me whenever I do something wrong or refuse you. You're supposed to call me 'shrimp' and 'shorty' just to provoke me so you would get a fight." To his own amazement, Ed found tears escalating from his own orbs. He fought them off as he continued to talk. "What's the matter with you, Roy-kun? Where is all your arrogance and big-headedness? Why are you drinking all the time and forcing yourself on people?" Pausing, he tried another tactic. "You're lucky it was me this time. Otherwise, if it had been Luitenant Hawkeye, she would have massacred you." Elric's jokes did not receive any response from his leader. Leaning closer, he asked again: "What's the matter?"

"...I thought I could do it." The colonel muttered.

"Huh?"

"I thought I could do something better for this country. To redeem my misdeeds in the war. I thought I could protect people closest to me and fight for them; not against them. I thought I could become president so I could one day help everyone who I put in harm's way. And yet Hughes was _still_ killed! I could not do anything for him; I could not save him! And it's all my fault! I should never have allowed him to be in such danger!"

"Roy..." Edward spoke quietly. He was stunned. He had missed the funeral of the commander because he had been out of Central; yet not too long after he had departed, he heard the news. Even then, months after the fact, hearing it was too harsh. It did not seem real. Someone as pure, caring, and loving as Hughes could not have died. Even if he obsessed over his daughter; even if he was a bit nagging and overprotective. He had been a good man. He did not deserve to die. "Roy, I..." Ed found himself choke up again. Clenching his hands tightly around the cloth of his pants, he squeezed them until his knuckles turned white. Trying not to add more injury to pain, Ed fought to keep his sadness quiet. Yet Roy noticed. After Ed had stopped talking, the raven-haired colonel had looked up and saw the golden-haired alchemist's pain.

"Edward-kun," he breathed slowly. Reaching out his hand, Roy brushed away the younger one's tears. "I'm sorry about this, Edward. No one as young as you should be admitted to see these horrors. You should not have-"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Ed yelled, startling Roy. Pulling back, he roughly brushed his own tears aside. "Stop treating me like one! I have seen hell and survived! Don't console me!" It took several moments for Roy to come out of his immobile state. When he did, he smiled lightly and moved closer. Still aggrivated and childishly stubborn, Ed retracted but was pulled back by the Flame Alchemist's right hand.

"Maybe you aren't a kid." Roy replied honestly, catching Ed's attention. "But just because you might think you can fend for yourself, does not mean you don't need protection. Everyones needs it." Raising the Full Metal's head, their eyes locked once more. "Understand?"

"...hai." Ed replied hoarsly. Roy's smile broadened.

"Good." With that, he leaned closer and locked a solitary kiss on the smaller one's lips. Leaving Edward in a daze from this unexpected action, Colonel Mustang turned to take his leave of the room. he was stopped only by one thing.

"Colonel?" Turning, he faced Edward again.

"What?"

"Next time..." Ed flushed. "Next time... I might not object to your advances." It took a moment for Roy to understand but, when he did, he laughed aloud. This made Edward flush even more so; but this time, in embarrassment.

"Thanks, kid." Roy smirked. "I'll remember to keep that in mind." He started to leave again but, before shutting the door, he said, "But you might wanna try getting taller. It just wouldn't be the same to have sex with a shorty."

"BASTARD!" Edward yelled after him. Roy only laughed.

_Owari_.

...okay... so not the best fanfic ever. I wanted to express my thoughts on what MIGHT happen after the death of Hughes. I was so depressed myself. Honto ni. I was about ready to cry. When Alicia kept saying, "Mommy, why are they burying daddy? He can't work if he's in there. Why are they burying him?" I just lost it.

Ahem.

Please review! Lemme know if it's good or bad! Can be done without flamers! I dun like fire much, anyhow!


End file.
